


Long lost sister

by elisabethmcdanielKM15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Destiel (Supernatural), Brother-Sister Relationships, Caring Jody Mills, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Team as Family, Twins, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisabethmcdanielKM15/pseuds/elisabethmcdanielKM15
Summary: Who knew that meeting a secret family member would change your life forever? how will Sam and Dean's life change over the years?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	1. Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story and would like more please let me know in the comments. *******************************  
> Hey guys! so I edited chapter 2 so it would make a little more sense if you guys want another chapter please let me know in the comments! I hope you enjoy! ❤

It was early in the morning, sam and dean are getting ready to go ask some questions about a killing that happened and the local hospital just a little outside Lebanon, Kansas. They drove to the small town and stopped at the hospital to ask around. They walked over to the police officer that what standing outside the room the killing had happened and showed her their FBI badges. "FBI." Sam held up his badge, "I'm Agent Willson, this is my partner Agent Conner." Dean held up his a fake badge. She nodded and caught them up on the case. "Howdy, I'm Sharif Rose, so last night some psycho broke into a patient's room, when the nurse got to her she was already dead, her insides were completely liquefied." Dean shot a look at his brother, "Thank you sharif, well take it from hear". She nodded, "If you need something just find me". "Okay so I'm going to find that nurse, you stay here and take a look around," Sam said as Dean gave him a thumbs up.

Sam walked over to the nurse and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm agent Willson, I came to ask you a few questions about last night". She looked up at him with frustration on her face. "look I already told the police what I saw, and they didn't believe me". Sam looked at her with a calm expression. "Well I'm not the police, try me I'll listen". She stared at him in confusion. "Uh, ok then". "I was working late when I heard a scream come from down the hall, I ran to the room, but when I got thair, I saw a woman pulling a long sharp stick out of the patients head. I screamed and ran, she chased after me but I got away". Sam looked at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Okay look-"

" See, I told to you would think I'm crazy!" she said slightly yelling.

"No i dont think your crazy."

She just looked at him confused.

"What's your name? Im Sam." "uhm, Carmon." 

"Wait, why do you believe me?"

Dean walked over and eyed carmon slyly.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked him.

"No bu-" Carmon interrupted.

"Ok, can one of you please tell me what's going on?!" she raised her voice.

Sam took her arm and walked to the side to explain.

"Look, my names Sam Winchester and that my brother Dean." He gestured at Dean.

"We are not FBI agents, we hunt monsters." Carmon just stared at them blankly.

"Wait, Winchester? she asked surprised. 

"Why? Do you know who we are?" Dean asked suspiciously. 

"No, but i know the name." she looked up at them.

"My name is, Carmen Jay Winchester." She said with a confused look on her face.

Sam and Dean just stared at her. "What?" they both asked in shock.

Dean grabbed her arm and took her outside. Sam following behind him.

"Ow!" carmon said as they stood in the bright sun. Sam and Dean could see her more clearly now that they got out of the dull hallway. She had blue eyes, long brown hair in a ponytail, and had freckles speckled on her cheeks. She was tall but not as tall as Sam. She stood their arms crossed looking at the annoyed. 

"So?" she said breaking the silence. "Someone tell me what the hell is going on here?!"

Sam was taken out of his thoughts. "What? Oh Um." he started, "How are you a Winchester?" dean interrupted. She stared at him. 

"My dad, his name is John Winchester, I never knew him, after my mom hold him she was pregnant he left. Wait who are you guys?!" she asked. 

Sam looked at Dean who just looked at Carmon.

"John Winchester is your dad?" Dean said slowly.

"Yes, why?" She looked at sam for answers.

"Uh, he's our father too."

she looked at both of them blankly.

"Excuse me?" she looked at Dean who was still not quite in reality yet.

"So I have, brothers?" she ran her hands over her face and sighed in frustration.

"My life can't get any more screwed up. So what now?" she asked slapping her hands at her legs, which snapped Dean back into reality. It was quiet for a few seconds then Dean broke the silence.

"you don't do anything." Dean said in an angered tone. 

'What?! Look I JUST found out I have brothers that fight MONSTERS! I'm sorry but I'm not going _anywhere!"_ She looked at them with a death glare. Sam and Dean looked at each other then looked back at her.

"So!, let's get going!" She exclaimed as she clapped her hands with excitement, then got in the back of the impala.

Dean looked at Sam who was fighting back a smile. 

"This is just awesome" Dean mumbled under his breath. Then got into the Impala and drove off.


	2. Reunited

As Sam and Dean entered the bunker they were surprised to see Charlie waiting in the library. "What's up bitches!" she said and they came down the stairs.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" Sam said as he hugged her. "Just thought I would stop by." She looked over to Carmon.  
"Who's this?" She gestured to Carmon. "I'm Carmon, and you are?"  
"Charlie, so how do you know Sam and dean?"  
"Well I don't really, I just met them." Charlie looked at her suspiciously. She turned to Sam and Dean, "She's our sister." Sam said calmly.  
"Excuse me, your what?!" she looked at them and shock.  
"I should leave you guys to talk," Carmon said, trying to step away, but was stopped by Dean's tight grip on her arm. " Whoa, you're not going anywhere," he said as he sat her down. "Start talking!" he said with a slight yell in his voice.  
"What do you want me to say?!" she yelled. "Oh, hi! I'm Carmon, I'm your little sis! Let's chat!" She said sarcastically.  
"Can you just tell us about yourself?" Sam asked calmly. "Ok, I was born on September 19, 1991, I'm 21 years old, I'm a nurse at the hospital here, I never knew my dad, ok? Does that simmer things up?" She was starting to look annoyed.  
“Sam, Dean, I need to speak with you.” A voice said behind Carmon witch startled her. She turned around at the familiar voice, she stared at Castiel with wide eyes, which were starting to fill with tears. “Castiel?” she said barely a whisper. Sam and Dean looked at Carmon then at Cas.  
Castiel looked at her in shock, he was frozen and he couldn't move. “Carmon?” he asked with a crack in his voice, Carmon slowly started walking to him, but found herself running into his arms sobbing uncontrollably, Cas hugged her tight, tears starting to fill in his eyes. Sam, Dean, and Charlie just looked at them confused.  
“Oh my god! Oh my GOD! I thought you were dead!” she exclaimed, still crying. He looked at her wiping the tears from her eyes, “I’m so sorry, Carmon.” he said, moving the hair out of her face. “Um, sorry to break up this moment but, how the hell do you know each other?” Dean asked. “Oh um,” she sighed, wiping the tears from her face. A few years ago Castiel saved my life. I was being attacked when he ran over and helped me. Then he raised me then he disappeared, I thought they killed him, but-” she looked at cas with a wide smile, you're here now.” She hugged him so tight, he hugged back. He never wanted to let her go EVER again.


	3. still hear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! if you guys want another chapter please let me know in the comments! Hope you enjoy!<3

As Castiel held Carmon tight in his arms. Sam and Dean looked at each other confused. 

“I'm so so sorry Carmon,” Cas said, still holding her. “what do you mean they?” Charlie asked, breaking the moment. Carmon looked up at her, “demons,” she said. “Demons were the ones attacking me.” She told them still hugging cas. Sam and Dean looked at each other than at cas.  
Cas let go of the tight hold carmon was giving him. “can I speak with you two in the kitchen?” he asked standing up.  
Sam and Dean followed him to the kitchen, dean looked at him with an angry look on his face.  
“How could you not have told us about her?!” dean yelled. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think it was necessary.” dean looked at him in disbelief. “you thought it wasn’t necessary to tell us we have a little sister?!” “what are you talking about?” “Carmon is our sister,cas.” sam told him calmly. cas stared at them for the longest time. “How is she your sister?” he asked still shocked at what he just heard. "We have the same dad.” carmon said walking into the kitchen.  
Sam, dean, and cas turned around to see carmon leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. “Look guys I know we just met an hour, but we need to get to know each other, ok?” she looked at the three men who were looking at her with no emotion.  
“ok listen, I'm not planning on leaving any time soon,” she stepped off the wall and looked them all in the eye.  
“So right now we all need to just calm down,” she said gesturing to Dean. “I need a beer,” Dean said, grabbing one from the fridge then stormed off to his room.  
Carmon looked hurt. Sam put a hand on her solder. “he’ll come around just give it some time.” 

An hour passed and dean hasn’t left his room. He heard a knock then herd a sweet, “Can I come in?” it was Carmon. She walked in and closed the door. “I’m sorry i-” she started the was cut off.  
“Stop.” he looked up at her it was obvious he had to be crying, “You have nothing to be sorry for.” carmon sat next to him on his bed. “Dean what’s wrong?” she asked. Carmon cared a lot about him and Sam, she took deans hand and forced him to look her in the eye.  
“Look at me, tell me what’s wrong,” she said looking in his eyes.  
“I know I just met you, and I want you to stay, but-, He trailed off. “I don’t want to hurt you, or get you killed,” he told her blinking back tears. She looked at him then pulled him in for a hug, Dean was caught off guard, but he hugged her back. She pulled away and looked at him, she understood where he was getting at. “I’m not going anywhere, and if I get hurt ill be fine,” she said smiling, “I am a nurse after all.” Dean scoffed. Then gave her another hug. 

A month went by and things were going well, Carmon moved into the bunker, which was a good thing. Before she met Sam and Dean, she slept in the on-call rooms at the hospital. Carmon and the boys grew incredibly close, she started going on hunts with them but did the easy work like doing research and talking to witnesses. She hated it but Dean told her to start small then work her way up.  
“I think you should let me start hunting instead of doing research,” she told the boys.  
Sam and Dean looked at each other. “I need to get in on all the action,” she told them with sams puppy eyes, she picked up on how to do that. “Fine, But you’re staying by our side the whole time,” Dean told her giving in, she had been asking him for days now. “Oh come on-wait did you say fine?” Dean gave her a little laugh. “Ya, I think you’re ready.” Carmon squealed then hugged, Dean. She ran off to go gather her things. Sam scoffed, “Wow you just made her day.” he said packing his things in his duffle bag. “Do you trust her to be on her own?” sam asked looking at Dean. ”Nope, but she wants to do it so-.”  
Carmon ran in exited, “ready to go?” she asked walking up the stairs.  
Sam and Dean laughed theN headed out.


	4. Pretty Boy

When they got back from the hunt, They tended to their wounds, Sam Stitched Carmon’s arm Then they went to bed. Carmen was always the first one to wake up first. She would always go to the nearest diner to get food for her and her brother's. She always says hi to the guy who is their eating his pancakes every morning. but this time it was different he got up and Stood Beside her as she was waiting for the food to cook. 

“Good morning,” He tells her with a smile. 

The man was young he was a very handsome guy, Carmen always thought that he was very cute. 

“Good morning,” She said with a smile on her face. 

“Looking beautiful as ever, Carmon,” he told her. 

She scoffed, “Thank you, Conner” 

He looks at her with that handsome smile on his face that made Carmon blush every time she saw it.

“Would you like to go out on a date?”He said very quickly he was nervous, But he did really like her. 

She looks at him and smiles. 

“I'd love too” She could feel her cheeks getting hotter every second.

“Here you go, sweetie,” Women said handing Carmon her food.  
“Thanks, Amy”

“Have a good day.” The woman told her.  
“Thanks, you to”

“See you later then?” Asked looking up at Connor. 

“Yea see you later, hears my phone number”  
Set handing up the piece of paper to her. 

“Call me?” 

“Call you later night,” She said waving goodbye.

When she got back to the bunker dean and Sam were already up waiting for their food. Walking to the kitchen She saw them waiting patiently and drinking their coffee. Setting the food down She grabs the piece of paper out of her pocket and stares at it. 

“What's that?” Sam asked curiously.

She quickly put it back into her pocket “nothing”.

He looked at her more curious than before. 

“Be right back,” she told them walking out of the kitchen

“What was that?” sam asked Dean. 

“don’t know,” he said shoving a piece of pie into his mouth. 

They herd giggling from the hallway. They both raised an eyebrow, they could hear a little of what she was saying,

*Giggling*, “ok, ok I’ll see you tonight, bye ” she hung up the phone then walked in the kitchen

Sam and Dean were looking at her eyebrows raised.

“Who was that?” Dean asked. 

“Oh um, Conner,” she told them trying not to blush harder.

“Conner? Wait you mean Conner Bradley?” sam asked.

“Uh, ya were going on a date tonight,” she said trying to hide the smile she was fighting.

“Since when do you and Conner talk? ” Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

“We talk all the time, why is this so surprising to you?” Carmon crossed her arms looking annoyed. 

“It’s not,”  
Sam told her trying to ease the tension in the room. He knew that when she looked at them arms crossed looking annoyed she was about to get angry.

She looked at Sam then at Dean then walked out of the kitchen.  
Sam punched Dean’s arm 

“Ow! What was that for?” he looked at sam annoyed.

“Why are you like that with her? She can have a life outside the bunker you know that right?”

“Well I’m sorry Sam I’m just wanted to know if my sister was safe,” he said looking angrier than annoyed. 

“She can handle this on her own, she kicked ass yesterday on the hunt she will be fine,” 

“Sam, I know I just want to know if he’s a good guy,” he told Sam.

“Dean she’s, not your daughter, she’s your sister,” Sam told him arms crossed.

“Yes, Sam I know. But I don’t only have to look after your ass I have to worry about her too,”

Sam looked at his brother trying not to smirk.  
“Dean, she’s a 22-year-old woman, I think she’s gonna be fine” Dean rolled his eyes.

It was almost 8:00 when Carmon walked into the library looking beautiful.  
Dean whistled loudly 

“are you going to prom or going to dinner?” she rolled her eyes

“dinner” she scoffed. 

“Ok listen,” she said firmly. 

“Conner is coming hear to pick me up, please don’t embarrass me” she looked straight at Dean.  
he held his hands up in defense.

“Ok ok I won’t” She narrowed her eyes at him. 

*Bang Bang* 

They looked at the door then Carmon ran to get it before Dean could.  
She opened the bunker door to see Conner standing thair holding flowers smiling at her.

“Wow,” he said looking amazed at how gorgeous she looked.

“hey,” she said taking the roses hugging him.

“Thank you, would you like to come in?” she asked. 

“sure,” he said walking into the bunker.

He saw Sam and Dean looking at him, Dean was staring at him which made him more nervous than he already was.  
“Who are they?” Conner asked Carmen to walk down the stairs. 

“Conner, these are my brothers, Sam and Dean” Dean offered his hand to shake, Sam did the same. 

“So, where are you two lovebirds going?” Dean asked still eyeing Conner.

“Going to go eat at that new fancy place in town, then just going to walk, around,” she shrugged.

“Well, you guys have fun,” Sam said breaking the awkward silence.

“But not too much fun” Dean added. Carmen looked at him with pleading eyes to stop.

After dinner, Conner, and Carmon took a small walk around the park, they stopped to sit on a bench. “Sorry about Dean, he’s just protective over me”

“It’s fine,” he said letting a small laugh out.

He looked at her amazed at what he saw. He always liked her, he thought she was the prettiest girl in town. Looking at her, he took her hand.

She looked at him breathlessly, she looks into his eyes, then before she knew what was happening their lips pressed together slowly. She moved from the kiss then smiled at the moment.

“Wow,” she said still taken away.  
“Well, this just became the best date ever,” she said softly.

They both laughed at then kissed once more, then checked into a motel for the night.

Once they got into their room they started kissing aggressively. Ripping of close they fell on to the bed. 

The next morning Carmon woke up to a beautiful face moving a piece of hair out of her face. 

Smiling. “Good morning,” she said softly. 

“Morning,” he told her as she snuggled next to him.

“That was one hell of a date,” Conner said kissing the top of her head.

“The date I ever had,” she told him hugging him tighter. 

“I got to get back home before my brothers start taring the town apart,” she said jokingly.

Conner groaned, “do you have to?” he asked looking sad.

She giggled. “Yes, I’m sorry I don’t want Dean to come after you if he finds out I didn’t come home last night,” she said getting up. 

“Give me a ride their?” she asked getting dressed. 

“You know I will,” he said pulling her back on the bed.  
She laughed accepting the kiss he gave her. When she walked into the bunker she tried to avoid Dean. she almost made it to her room when she heard her name. She sighed then turned around to see sam walking towards her. 

“I assume you had a good time?” he asked knowing the answer.

She scoffed. “Ya we did” 

She looked worn out. “Tell dean I’ll be in my room” 

He laughed giving her a thumbs up.

She changed out of the dress she wore last night, into something comfier, she plopped on the bed then fell asleep


	5. what is love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a Destiel chapter I'm trying my best to make the chapters seem like they make since 
> 
> anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. The next chapter will be out soon  
> you can give me new ideas for the next chapter in the comments that would really help me out. <3

“Carmon woke up the next day, she got out of bed and went to the library to find Dean, Cas, and Sam sitting at the table talking.

“Well hello thair sleepy head” Dean joked  
She rolled her eyes st him.

“Hey Cas,” she told Castiel hugging cas.

“So… how was last light?” Dean said trying to piss her off.

“It was fine,” she told him yawning.

Ever since Cas and Carmon reunited Cas spent a lot more time at the bunker. But Carmon would see him always sitting next to Dean, she saw the way they would look at each other so she and Sam would talk about it and try to give them a little space with each other alone.  
Carmon and Sam thought it was cute, she swears that she saw the linking finger once, but she wasn’t sure.

“So cas, what are you doing here?” Carmon asked him.

“Can I not come over to see my girl?” he said squeezing her in a hug.

“Hey?!” Dean asked gesturing to himself and sam.

“And you guys too,” he said laughing, Carmon looked like she wanted to say something.

“Oh, by the way, conner is coming over later,” she told the boys.

“Whos Conner?” Cas asked her.

“My boyfriend,” she told him trying to avoid eye contact.

“Boyfriend? When did you get a boyfriend?” he looked at her giving her his dad look.

“Don’t give me that look Cas,” she told him arms crossed.

They heard a loud knock at the door. Carmon raced up the stairs to open the door. When she did she saw her boyfriend smiling at her. 

“Hey,” she said with excitement.

“Hey baby,” he said giving her a hug and a kiss. She pulled away.

So your already calling me baby?” she asked narrowing her eyes still smiling.

“Too soon?” he asked turning red.

“Are you kidding? Its never too soon” she told him walking down the stairs.

“Sam, Dean” Conner said nodding towards them. 

“Hey Conner,” Sam said giving him a bro hug.

“Conner, this is Castiel” Carmon introduces the two men to each other.

“It’s nice to meet you, Conner,” Cas said eyeing him.

“And you too,” Conner said shaking his hand.

“So how did you two meet?” Cas asked. 

Cas spent almost two years raising Carmon. He would sometimes turn into a dad, asking every boy questions that Carmon ever dated. She was like his daughter to him. Cas was the only parent she ever knew. 

“When Carmon moved to town a year ago, we meet at the local diner,” he told Cas.  
“We started by saying hello to each other every morning,” he continued.

“Then he finally got the courage to ask me on a date” Carmon finished.

“Well. We’ll be in man cave” she told them walking away.

“I’m going out for a beer run,” Sam told Dean.  
“We’re also running low on food, ill be back later,” he told Dean and Cas.

Grabbing his jacket he took the keys to the impala then raced out the door.

It was just Dean and Cas sitting in the library.

Dean looked at him, Cas looked back.

“So uh,” Dean started breaking the silence. Cas looked into his eyes.

Dean felt a flutter in his stomach it was a warm feeling that Dean got when Cas would look into his eyes. Dean didn’t know why he felt like this. But ever since he and Cas became best friends, he started to feel different towards him. And to be completely honest it scared the hell out of him. Did he have feelings for the angle? Why did he get that warm fluttery feeling in his stomach every time he saw him?  
“What’s new?” Dean managed to say. Cas looked at him confused.

“What do you mean?” he said tilting his head. He liked looking at the man, he like looking at his green eyes. Cas started to feel the same warm flutter dean had.

“What have you been up to?” Dean asked starting to feel his cheeks getting hot.

“Oh, honestly nothing” Cas replied. Dean hart started to race. He found it hard to breathe. 

“I’ll be back,” Dean told him walking out of the room. He ran into Carmon but continued to his room. Carmon could tell when her brothers were having a panic attack.

“Dean?!” she called after him. He got to his room, he shut the door.

“Dean?” Carmon said knocking. “Dean what’s wrong?” she asked in a sweet voice that would always calm him down. She opened the door and walked in. Dean was hyperventilating.  
She hurried to him.

“Dean, Dean, hey, calm down. What happened?” she rubbed a hand on his back.

“I-i don’t know” he managed to get out trying to calm down.

“Ok, just tell me what happened,” she told him still using that sweet voice. Dean took a deep breath.

“I was just talking to cas, then all of a sudden I couldn’t breath,” he told her. Immediately she knew what she needed to do. 

She scoffed. “Dean” she let out a small laugh. “Do you know what that is?” she asked him smiling. He looked confused. 

“What are you talking about?” he asked still confused.

She let out another small laugh. “Dean look, you can lie to Cas, you can lie to Sam, hell you can even lie to yourself, but you can’t lie to me,” she told him, he stared at her still confused.

“What?” he looked at her.

“Dean, I’m not stupid” she started. “You think I don’t see how you and Cas look at each other? The way you light up whenever you see him? Or the fact that you can’t stop looking at him when he’s not noticing?” she asked. “You can’t hide your feeling forever, Dean,” she told him looking into his eyes.

“I don’t know why I feel this way,” he told her with his face in his hands. “I get this warm feeling in my stomach, every. Time. I. See him,” he looked up at his sister with tears n his eyes.

“Oh Dean,” she pulled him into a hug. 

“I’m so scared, Carmon, I’m so fucking scared.”

“Dean there’s nothing to be scared of,” she took his hands. “That feeling is called love,” she said with a smile. He looked at her looking calmer. “You just need to tell him when your ready,” she still had that sweet voice.

“What if he doesn’t feel the same way?” she looked at him smiling “Dean, I know he feels the same way,” she said.  
“How do you know?” he scoffed. “Boy, I’m a woman, I can tell when there’s love in the air, plus I used to be a relationship counselor” he laughed “since when?” he asked. “Since before I got a job at the hospital, that was a long time ago.” they both laughed.

“Are you good know?” she asked him standing up. “Ya I’m good, thanks Carmon” he hugged her again. 

“Any time” she hugged back.


	6. Don't Ever Hurt My Family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Stay safe guys!

Carmon left Deans room to go join Conner, she walked into the room and snuggled next to him.

“What took you so long?” he asked.

“Dean needed me for a few minutes,” she said getting comfortable under the blanket.  
“But its all good now,” she said looking up at him. She smiled.

“What?” he looked at her smiling back. “I’m just happy,” she told him kissing him.

“What did you and Dean talk about?” he asked smirking.

She huffed a laugh.“Just family stuff” she said burying her face in his chest. A few minutes passed, they both fell asleep.

*********************************  
Cas was waiting for Dean to return. All that flowed through his mind was the warm feeling he had gotten in his stomach. “Why did I get that feeling,” he thought to himself. He noticed that any time Dean entered the room his entire body lit up. He also noticed that he was looking at Dean more than usual. Sam walked into the bunker.

“Sam, I need to talk to you,” Cas said looking a bit panicked.

“Sure, what’s up?”

Cas tried not to sound worried. “Why do I get a certain feeling when I see Dean?” he asked looking at his feet. Sam stared at him smerking.

“It’s about damn time” Sam laughed setting the sacks on the table.  
Cas tilted his head confused. 

“What do you mean?” he asked.

Sam looked and putting a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, Cas,” he laughed. “Cas, you get that feeling because you have ‘feelings’ for Dean,” Sam said smiling. It took Cas a second to realize what he was talking about. 

His eyes widened. “Oh,” he said slowly.

“You didn’t know that you loved him?”   
Castiel’s head was now spinning. He realized that he loved Dean some time ago but kept it locked away in the back of his thoughts...till now. 

“Uhm, yes,” Cas said softly. “But I never knew what it was, I never thought about it before,” 

Sam just smiled and gave him an ‘everything will be ok’ look, which made him feel better.

****************************************  
Dean was pacing in his room trying to figure out what to say to Cas. He heard a knock at his door. He was scared that it was Castiel.

“Come in,” he said, still pacing. Cas opened the door locking eyes with Dean, he smiled.

“Dean, can I talk to you?” He said walking in and closing the door. Dean looking redder than a tomato. 

“Um, ok sure,” He said. They both sat on his bed. “What’s up?” Dean asked.

“Do you ever get a warm feeling in the pit of your stomach?” Cas blurted out.  
Dean stared at him. He didn’t know what to say. 

“What do you mean?” Dean’s stomach was now in knots.

Cas sighed. “I get this feeling whenever I see you walk into the room,” he told him calmly.  
Dean looked at him. ‘Was this happing?’ Dean thought.

Dean tried to take a deep breath. “Uh, i-uh I get the same feeling too,” Dean told Castiel looking into his eyes, Cas smiled. “Dean ever since I met you I knew you where special,” Cas breathed.   
“You have been the best friend I ever had, you taught me how to survive in this world,” Dean scoffed smiling.

Cas took Deans’ hands, looking into his beautiful green eyes. They both leaned closer pressing their lips together. Deeping into the kiss Cas through Dean on the bed, and well- you know what happens next.

************************************************  
Conner left an hour ago, Carmon was walking down the hall heading to her room to look for a hunt. She nearly choked on her coffee when she heard Dean moaning Cases’ name. She smiled and kept walking. She grabbed her laptop then headed to the library to find Sam reading a book. Still looking surprised she sat down opening her laptop.

“What’s up with you?” Sam asked raising an eyebrow. She looked at Sam and started to laugh.

“Oh, I just walked by Dean’s room and heard-” she trailed off. “Noises,” she said giggling.   
Sam looked confused at first but then caught on. “Ohh-” his eyes widened. “That was fast” he huffed a laugh. Carmon eyed him.

“What are you talking about?” she asked looking up at him.

“I talked to cas before he went to go talk to Dean,” Sam said continuing to read his book.

“You talked to Cas?” she scoffed.

“Well ya, he came to me, said he needed to talk” Carmon rolled her eyes.

*************************

The next day Carmon was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Dean stumbled in still half asleep.  
Carmon looked at him and smiled.

“Morning,” she said putting some eggs onto a plate for him. “Long night?” she had that ‘I know what you did with him’ smirk on her face. He groaned, he put his hand up in defeat. 

“Uhuh, don’t start that with me” he had a mouthful of egg in his mouth. She giggled. “Ok, ok I’ll stop” she walked back to get some eggs herself, she sat beside him. She smiled at him. He looked at her rolling his eyes.

“What?” he asked raising an eyebrow. She kept smiling. “I’m just happy for you,” she said nudging his arm. Sam stumbled into the kitchen. 

“Morning sleeping beauty” Dean joked. Sam rolled his eyes and poured himself some coffee. He turned to Dean. “So, how was last night?” Sam said with the same smirk Carmon gave him. 

“Sam, I will punch you,” he said giving him a death glare. Carmon tried to hold in a laugh.

“We’re just happy for you, Dean,” Carmon said 

“I’m going back to bed” Dean ground.   
**************************************

Carmon met up with Conner after breakfast. They have been dating for almost a week now, she was happy, truly happy, she hasn’t been this happy since she was 15 (first boyfriend). She likes Conner so much-no, she loves him. Conner treats her like a queen, he tells her every day that she’s beautiful. He gives her flowers for no reason, which Carmon likes. He wouldn’t have it any other way. Sure it’s only been 4 days since they started dating but it felt like they’ve known each other their entire lives. If true love existed then Carmon and Conner are the definitions of ‘True Love’.  
She turned to look at him. “Do you think we were destined to meet?” Carmon asked. They were on a blanket laying on the grass looking at the clouds. He turned his head meeting her eyes.

“What do you mean?” He asked gazing into her eyes.

“Our destiny, like, we were supposed to meet each other” She hugged him closer.   
“I never had a relationship like this before, I want to stay with you forever,” She told him sitting up.

“Well I’m not going anywhere” He replied kissing her. She gratefully kissed back.

“You know I love you, right?” He asked pressing their foreheads together. Carmon looked at him, she wasn’t expecting that. 

She smiled. “Ya I know, I love you too,” she said kissing him again.  
****************************

*A year later* 

A year later Kelly Kline gave birth to a Nephilim named Jack. Sam and Carmon expected him easily but it took Dean awhile to get on board. After Cas was killed, Carmon was like a mother to Jack, he thought of her as his mother too. But when Cas came back nothing changed.   
Carmon and Conner were still together, Carmon told him about hunters and monsters, and surprisingly he was cool about it, he even moved into the bunker. At 9:00 pm everyone was in the man cave watching a movie, Jack asked Carmon a million questions during the movie, which was annoying, but she explained it to him quietly, she didn’t mind it at all. She was just happy to be with the people she loved most in the entire world. After they finished watching the movie they all went to bed. Carmon started to walk out of her bedroom when Conner spun her around embracing her. She giggled.

“You’re in a happy mood” she giggled. They both laughed

“I got a surprise for you tomorrow,” He said pressing his forehead against hers.

“Ya? What’s the surprise?” she grinned.

“If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise” he kissed her letting go of her hips. 

She laughed. “Ok, then Mr.Romantic” she pecked him on the lips. Then she went to brush her teeth. She would always check on Jack before going to be herself, she opened the door. Jack looked up from this book and smiled. 

“Hello, Carmon,” he said as she walked into his room. He set the book down and he tucked him in. “You going to be alright tonight?” She asked sitting down. Jack has been getting nightmares for the past three days. 

He smiled. “Yes, I will be ok” He gave her his brightest smile which calmed her down.

“Alright then, I’m down the hall if you need me,” she said fixing his hair, she kissed his forehead then turned off the light and left the door cracked just the way Jack liked it. 

“Goodnight, Carmon,” he said closing his eyes. She turned, “goodnight Jack”   
***********************************  
At 3:00 AM, Carmon and Conner woke up to screaming. Carmon jumped out of bed and ran to Jacks’s room. He was sweating and screaming. She ran to his side. 

“NO! NO! STAY AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!” Jack yelled. 

“Jack! Jack, wake up!” she was shaking him, He woke up shaking. 

She pulled him close not letting go until she knew he was alright. Sam, Dean, and Conner were waiting by the door. Cas was by Carmon helping Jack settle down.

“Jack are you alright?” Dean asked worriedly. Jack looked at his adopted mother.

“I’m ok” he assured them. He looked at Carmon who now had tears in her eyes. 

“I’m ok,” He told Carmon. She hated knowing Jack was having terrifying nightmares and she couldn’t do anything to stop it. She wanted to help him.  
Castiel and Dean went back to bed along with Sam. Conner also went back to sleep, but Carmon stayed with Jack till morning. 

He was her (adopted) son, she wasn’t going to let anything happen to him. They both fell asleep and Jack had a nice, happy dream for once.


	7. First Time In A Long Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a short chapter but theirs more to come! I promise.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!<3

Carmon walked into her bedroom, Conner was still sleeping. She lied next to him barring her face into his neck. He woke up. 

“Hey” He whispered. She smiled. “How’s Jack?”

“He’s ok now,” She said smiling. She looked at him. “So, what’s the suprise?” She asked cuddling him closer. 

He huffed a laugh. “Get dressed,” He told her jumping out of bed. She raised an eyebrow but did what he told her. Conner dressed quickly. 

When Carmon was finished, she went to the kitchen to find out where Conner ran off to. She saw Castiel, Dean, and Jack sitting at the table. They all gave her that ‘Goodmorning’ look.

“Do you know where Conner went?” She asked them resting her hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“He said for you to meet him in the garage” Cas replied giving her a reassuring smile.

“Thanks” she squeezed Jack’s shoulder, then headed to the garage.  
She opened the garage door, she saw her car was running with Conner in the drivers’ side.  
She was confused. She giggled crossing her arms. Conner honked telling her to get in.

She hopped into the passenger side still laughing.  
“What are you doing?” she laughed. He smiled.

“Taking you to your suprise” he laughed switching the gear to drive. She looked at him scoffing then leaned over to kiss him.

**********************************  
They got out of the car, Conner latched onto her hand as he leads her to a park bench.   
Carmon looked even more confused than before. 

“What are we doing?” she asked looking at him.  
He laughed.

“Don’t you remember?” he asked sitting down. She sat next to him.   
“Can you be more specific?” He gave her a wide smile.

“We had our first kiss hear,” he said grabbing her soft hands. She caught on, she felt her lips curl into a smile at the memory.

“Oh ya, Best date ever” She looked at her boyfriend’s face. “what?” she asked.   
Conner felt tears beginning to flood his eyes, he blinked them back.  
“Carmon, when I saw you for the first time, I had no idea that you would become the love of my life” He couldn’t hold back tears. “Every day I spend with you the more and more I fell in love with you” Carmon was now crying. “I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else”  
He stood up and got down on one knee. Carmon grasped is a shock. 

“I want to spend it with you” he took out a little box, he opened it revealing a beautiful diamond ring, Carmon was stunned. 

“Will you marry me?” He just asked the question he wanted to ask her a year ago on the hill.

Carmon had her and to her heart, tears streaming down her face she looked at him and said.

“Yes,” she replied, He stood up at slid the ring onto her finger. She stared at It for what seemed to be the longest time. She looked up at her new fiance laughing in pure joy, she jumped into his arms kissing him like she never had before, he picked her up spinning her around, they embraced each other for 3 minutes before heading back to the bunker.

When they walked into the bunker Sam, Dean, Cas and, Jack were all sitting in the library.  
Jack noticed Carmon’s red puffy face he stood up worried.

“Carmon are you ok?” He asked worriedly. Sam, Dean, and Cas stood up ready to hug her for what was about to come. She huffed a laugh placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m ok guys calm down,” she told them. “Then why are you crying?” Jack asked.  
She smiled holding showing them the ring that was on her finger. 

Dean stood up. “What is that?” he asked jokingly. Sam grabbed her hand looking at the ring. “Oh my god!” Sam said hugging her then Conner. Dean and Cas did the same. Jack wasn’t sure what was going on. Carmon looked at him noticing that he was confused.

“Jack, me and Conner are getting married!” she told him laughing. He quickly caught on and grinned. “ Really?! I'm so happy for you” he said hugging her. She laughed.

“I’ll get the whiskey!” Dean shouted running off. They all laughed. He came back with 5 glasses, he handed Jack a beer.

“To family!” Dean said raising his glass. “To family!” they repeated. 

They stayed up till 2 am, Carmon tucked Jack into bed, she looked at him with worried eyes. Jack took her hand.

“I will be ok, mom” Jack didn’t mean to say that. But Carmon didn’t seem to mind, she smiled at the moment. She looked at him and gave him a look that told him ‘i love you so much’.   
“Good night, love” she kissed his forehead.

“Good night” he paused “Mom” He smiled. She returned the smile. Her heart was warmed by the name. She wasn’t his adopted mother, she was his mother.   
*****************  
She walked to her room and laid down beside Conner, her face was beaming.

“Jack just called me mom,” She told him. He looked up from his phone. “really?” He asked.  
“This has been the best day ever,” she said closing her eyes she was asleep in 5 seconds.   
Conner leaned over kissing her temple, 

“I know, baby” he turned the lamp off and fell asleep. 

It was the first time in days than anyone had a good sleep. No waking up to horrifying screams, no more going to bet worried. It was peaceful and Carmon never wanted her family to change.


	8. Wedding Countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I have been gone for a couple of weeks but I'm back!
> 
> If you have any suggestions on the next chapter or want a certain topic, please comment on it!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!! ❤❤

2 months before the wedding  
________________________

Jack and Conner were alone in the bunker and everyone else went on a hunt. Carmon thought this would be a perfect opportunity for them to bond. Jack liked Conner but they weren’t close as he was with everyone else.   
Jack was in his bedroom reading when Conner came to check on him. Jack noticed and Conner came in. he sat next to Jack.

“Hey bud” he smiled. Jack looked as if he was worried about something. Conner noticed.

“You ok?” he asked. Jack looked up at him.

“Will things be different?” he asked. Conner looked puzzled. 

“What do you mean?” He sounded calm.

“When you and Carmon get married, will things be different?” he asked. Conner just smiled.

“Jack, nothing will change,” he told him. 

Jack thought for a minute. “Will you have kids?” he said looking up smiling.

Conner just laughed. “Maybe bud, but not right now,” Conner replied ruffling his hair.  
Then they heard 3 familiar voices walking in the bunker. Jack and Conner rushed to greet them, they have been gone for 2 weeks. Jack was the first to hug Carmon.

She laughed. “Hey sweetie,” she said hugging back. Conner hugged her then kissed her.

“I missed you” he whispered, embracing her. She giggled. “I missed you too”

“Get a room you two” she heard Dean say. She rolled her eyes as usual.

“Did you get all the invitations sent out?” she asked sitting down.

“Yup. Jack and I finished this morning” he replied.

“Good.” She said heading to her bedroom.

7 Weeks before the wedding  
_______________________________

Carmon, Charlie, Jody, Clair, and Alex went shopping for bridesmaid and wedding dresses.   
Carmon had already tried on 6 different dresses, she didn’t like any of them.

“Here try this one,” the man said, handing her one more to try on.

It wasn’t a gown, it wasn’t over the top, it didn’t have too many diamonds, it wasn’t too long.   
It fit her perfectly. She looked in the mirror and instantly fell in love with the dress.  
She walked out and everyone looked at her wide eyes.

“So, do you guys like it?” he asked hoping for an answer she wanted.\

“Holy shit carmon,” Clair said. “Wow just wow,”

“You look, beautiful sweetie,” Jody said, making Carmon blush.

Carmon turned to the man, “this is the one” she said smiling.

1 day before the wedding  
______________________

Carmon was sitting in the kitchen pacing, Charlie walked in.

“Carmon? Are you ok?” she asked, grabbing a beer.

Carmon looked up, “what? Oh, ya I’m fine” she said sitting down.  
Charlie sat in a chair in front of her.

“Nervose?” she assumed taking a swing of her beer.

“Yes,” Carmon sighed. “In less than 12 hours I’m getting married”  
Sam heard them talking so he walked in.

“Actually 11 hours,” he said, smirking. 

Carmon glared at him. “Not..helping” she growled at him. 

He laughed. “So what are you worried about?” he asked, trying to change the subject.

“I don’t know I’m nervous or excited,” she said, rubbing her eyes.   
“I need sleep” she added walking away.

2 hours before the wedding  
______________________  
Carmon had a white robe on, her hair was curled, Alex just finished her makeup.  
Clair was steaming her dress, Carmon sat down resting her eyes for just a minute,

“Hay Carmon?” she opened her eyes.

“Jack wants to see you” she heard Jody say.

“Oh yes! Come in,” she said getting up. Jack walked in and just grinned.

“Wow, you look amazing,” he said, making all of them giggle.

“Thank you, baby” she hugged him. “How is Conner doing?” she asked, pulling away from the hug.

“He’s ok, he’s excited,” he replied. She smiled

“We have 40 minutes, Carmon you need to get your dress on,” Charlie said, leading Jack to the door.

“Go back to Sam and Dean. I need you to make sure they don’t do anything stupid” She told him as he walked away.

It took 10 minutes just trying to get Carmon into her dress. When it was finally on she checked the time.

“10 minutes!” she raised her voice more than she meant to. 

Charlie jumped. “Christ!” she yelled. Making everyone laugh.

“Sorry” Carmon apologized.

“Conner is already down there,” Jody said. They heard a knock on the door.  
Clair opened it, Sam and Dean were standing there.

“Are we ready to go?” Sam asked looking for carmon. She walked around the corner. Her brothers were breathless.

“Ready,” Carmon said. “What?” she noticed the way they were looking at her.

“You look beautiful,” Dean said offering his arm. She smiled and linked her arm with her brothers, she did the same to Sam. They decided that Dean was walking her down the aisle.

“I want you both to walk me down,” she said looking at the both of them. She swore she saw tears forming in Sam’s eyes. Charlie, Jody, Alex, and Clair lead them to the altar. Sam, Dean, and Carmon waited for them to get to the front where Conner and Castiel stood.

Everyone raised, they started walking. Carmon insanely locked eyes with Conner.  
A tear ran down his cheek as he looked at the woman he saw 2 years ago at dinner.  
She smiled all the down when they reached the end, Sam and Dean kissed her on the cheek.

She handed her bouquet to Clair and took her lover’s hands. Cas wanted to be the one to marry them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." 

“Shall we begin with the vows?” Cas asked. They both nodded.

Conner went first.   
“Carmon, the first day I saw you, I had no idea that I would fall so deeply in love with you. You make me smile every day, I love how you dance along to the radio singing your heart out, you showed me what love is. I want to have kids with you and grow old with you and love you forever” Carmon’s face was stained with tears. 

“Wow, um ok,” she said smiling

“Conner, when I moved here I had no clue who you were when you first said hi to me, I had no idea what I was getting myself into. You love my stupid humor, you don’t care how many flaws I have, you love me for me and no matter what I got your back and I’ll be your best friend till I die” 

“Conner Bradley, do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy matrimony, to love her, to honor her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?" 

“I do”

“Carmon Winchester, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in holy matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?" 

“I do”

"Repeat after me."

"I, Conner Bradley, take you, Carmon Winchester, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part," Conner repeats him.

"I, Carmon Winchester, take you, Conner Bradley, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part” Carmon repeats him.

“The rings please” he gestured toward Jack, he handed him the rings.

Conner slides the ring onto her finger. 

"I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."   
She does the same.

"By the authority vested in me under the laws of the internet, I now pronounce you husband and wife." 

Cas turns to Conner and nodes. 

"You may kiss the bride." 

Everyone cheers and caps, Sam and Dean being the loudest.

Carmon and Conner danced down the aisle ready to party hard!


End file.
